Trolls the Musical (episode)
Trolls the Musical is the 16th episode of Season 1 of Harry and Friends. It aired August 18, 1995. Plot: The play Trolls the Musical is held when Steve Perry the singer of Journey (band characters) plays Branch, but when his girlfriend Sherrie has a sore throat and can't play Princess Poppy, Amy must take her place. In the end, she wins the huggable princess troll doll making her friends and Sherrie proud of her. Quotes: * Harry D. Rabbit (hosting): Hi, I'm Harry and I can't wait to see Trolls the Musical and that's my favorite Broadway show. Are you ready? Good. Let's go. Harry and Friends Trolls the Musical *Harry D. Rabbit (narrating): It's still our summer vacation two in a half weeks before school starts two days after Labor Day and I'm so excited about seeing Trolls the Musical. I wonder who is going to play Princess Poppy. *Amy Fourpaws: This is the best musical show ever. Princess Poppy's my favorite. *Harry D. Rabbit: Yeah, that's right. She's mine too. So is Branch. *Amy Fourpaws: Who's Branch? *Harry D. Rabbit: The boy troll. He's grumpy, but don't worry, he's kind and friendly most of the time. *Stinky Jones: Yeah, I guess so. *Olivia Rabbit: I love Princess Poppy and she's the right troll for me. *Wendy Wong: I like other trolls as well as Princess Poppy and Branch. And I love girl trolls and boy trolls. *Earl Earwax: Yeah, I love them too but Princess Poppy is way too girly for me so I prefer boy trolls instead. * Joey "The Hare" Earwax: My favorite troll is the one who says "Here, right here, it has everything we need, fresh air, clean water and sweat acoustics." *Harry D. Rabbit: Meet the trolls. They sing, they dance and of course they also have lots of fun. *Earl Earwax: Yeah, but these creatures are not just delightful........ they're delicious so look out. (laughs) *Steve Perry: Kids, I'm playing the role of Branch but I have some bad news. *Amy Fourpaws: What's wrong, Steve R.P.? *Harry D. Rabbit: You don't look like your cheerful self. *Steve Perry: My girlfriend Sherrie has a sore throat and can't play the role of Princess Poppy. *Earl Earwax: Uh-oh! *Stinky Jones: Aw, come on! *Wendy Wong: Oh no! *Joey "The Hare" Earwax: That's not good. *Olivia Rabbit: Oh no! Bummer! *Harry D. Rabbit: I guess not. *Amy Fourpaws: Don't worry, I will play Princess Poppy. *Steve Perry: That's right, Amy. *Sherrie Swafford: (sore throat coughing) *Steve Perry: Sherrie, what seems to be the problem? *Amy Fourpaws: Sherrie, are you okay? *Sherrie Swafford: No. I have a sore throat and can't play Princess Poppy. *Amy Fourpaws: I want to play Princess Poppy. And That's what I'm gonna do. *Sherrie Swafford: That's good news, Amy. *Steve Perry: She's the first kid in the cast because she does so when no other kid has done before. *(Amy puts her light purple and pink ballet princess costume, pink leggings, long pink wig with bangs and half up and half down with her pink bow and pink tiara. She is playing Princess Poppy and is the only kid in the cast of Trolls the Musical. The other kids are sitting in the audience) *Amy Fourpaws: I'm ready! Category:Harry and Friends Category:Harry and Friend Episodes Category:Episodes with Harry hosting and narrating